


Zootopia (rewritten)

by Aggimagination



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Rewrite, Dimension Travel, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination
Summary: A 19-year-old human girl named Aggie travels to the dimension of Zootopia to tske a long vacation, where she ended up meeting new friends, a bunny cop, Judy Hopps, and a con fox, Nick Wilde. Based on the movie.





	Zootopia (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first Zootopia story. It is rewritten from the of Zootopia movie with an additional character who comes from a different dimension, and the tritagonist of the story. I hope you guys like it.

After Judy said goodbye to Nick and Finnick, she heard a sudden commotion on the other side of the street. A group of teenage mammals are picking up on another animal a strange helpless creature so badly.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from?!" a hippo yelled.

"Yeah, maybe your so-called 'another world' is really dumb!" a tiger added.

A 19-year-old human girl with insect fairy wings, long black hair, and dark-brown eyes, who wears a white dress and black shoes, glared at the teenage mammals that picked up on her, and yelled "Hey! My world is not dumb! It's normal!"

"Oh really?" a cheetah teased while holding a green remote control with a small satellite cable on top of it "If your world is normal, why don't you just leave our world, and never come back?!"

"I will leave this world if you just give me my remote control!" the human girl tried to take the remote from the teenage cheetah, but he throws to a teenage moose.

"Hey! Give it back!" the human girl shouted, but the teenagers still passes the remote to each other, until the teenage tiger caught it, and press the button of the remote that opens a green portal to another dimension, where it's full of carnivorous plants.

"That is not my world!" the human cried. "I don't belong there!"

"You do now!" the teenagers chuckled as they push the human near the portal, but…

"Hey!" Judy shouted at the teenagers, "Leave that creature alone!"

The teenage mammals saw Judy crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Ey boys, look at this!" a teenage hippo chuckled, "I never saw a bunny meter maid before! She's so cute."

"Don't call me cute, kiddo!" Judy said angrily, "And you have to let her go or else."

"Or else what?!" the teenage tiger asked loudly.

"Or I'll tell the ZPD to call your mothers about what you did to that innocent creature." Judy smirked.

The teenagers think that the bunny makes a good point. They slowly put Aggie down, pats her head, and the tiger gives the remote back to the human.

"Now go and play somewhere else!" Judy commanded as the teenagers murmured while leaving.

The human girl quickly presses a button to close the portal.

Judy ran over towards the human and lifts her under her arm to help her get up. "Are you okay?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The human girl replied as she rubbed her head, and puts the remote inside her back pocket, and shrinks herself into a rabbit size.

Judy looks at the girl, feeling confused as she asked, "What are you?

"Oh… um, I'm a human." The girl answered.

"A human?"

"You don't know human? You don't have humans here in this world?"

"No. They're not familiar to us. We're just animals. Mammals."

"Oh, well, I might be the first one here."

"Guess so. Are you a predator or prey?"

"I think both. I eat animals sometimes, but I was also been attacked by animals. Example like those teenage animals did to me. Oh, I'm Agatha Galido, by the way. Just call me Aggie." Aggie put her arm near Judy's face.

"Judy Hopps, at your service." Judy grabbed Aggie's hand and shakes hand with her. "So you're here because…"

"Oh, I was here to take a short vacation from my 16 jobs."

"16?! So aren't you tired of all of them?"

"Well, not really. I love my jobs. It's like friendship jobs. So since my friends gave me a month off, I traveled from my world to find a new one where I take a happy and peaceful vacation until those animals making fun of me."

"Well, it won't happen again! So if you'll excuse me, I'll go writing and putting tickets on others cars, okay?"

"But, I need a place to stay."

"You know, there was an old abandoned house near my apartment. I think you should stay there. I'll lead you there after my work is done."

"Okay!" Aggie said happily as she drags her white suit case with her.

While Judy proceeds to her work, and Aggie observes her while holding her suitcase, they saw Finnick, still in an elephant costume and sucking a pacifier, riding on an escalator of his van.

Judy smiled and waved "hi" to him, "Oh! Hey, little toot-toot..."

Judy and Aggie saw Finnick holding a large jar, collecting red syrup from a pipe. They both look up on the roof, seeing Nick melting a cherry-flavored Popsicle. He slides down off the roof to the ground, and helps Finnick carrying the jars full of cherry juice in their van, and drive off.

While Judy and Aggie observing, they saw Finnick, who was the one who drives. This gives Judy has become suspicious about it, but Aggie was just impressed.

"Wow, I never know baby foxes can drive." Aggie grinned.

"Because they don't." Judy hopped on her mobile and drive away to follow the van.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Aggie asked.

"Following them!" Judy replied.

"Hey, wait for me!" With the use of her fairy wings, Aggle flied to follow Judy while carrying her suit case.

* * *

In Tundratown, Judy and Aggie stopped by and saw Nick and Finnick's van, parking on the side of the road, thinks that the two are here.

Judy and Aggie saw Finnick making paw marks, putting popsicle sticks on the snow, and Nick pours the juice in Finnick's paw marks.

* * *

After they left Tundratown, Nick drags a cart with Pawpsicles near the Lemming Brothers Bank building, where he waited until 5 o'clock for the lemmings to come out.

When the lemmings come out, Nick called, "Get your Pawpsicles!"

A lemming heard him as it walks towards the Pawpsicle cart while the other rest of the lemmings in the line followed the first lemming.

Each lemming paid Nick 2 dollars for the pawpsicles, and they all eating them. After eating, they throw their popsicle sticks in the recycling bin, where Finnick hides inside the bin to collect the sticks.

On top of the bridge, Judy and Aggie still spying on the two foxes, which they were curious about it.

* * *

In a small constructing site, Nick and Finnick put a bunch of popsicle sticks on the ground to sell them to the Mouse Foreman.

"Lumber delivery!" Nick announced.

"What's with the color?" the Mouse Foreman asked.

"The color! Uhh... It's red wood!" Nick answered.

Through the grass, Judy and Aggie saw the whole thing. Judy grunts with anger, while Aggie just glared, after seeing the fox's action is a bad example.

* * *

"Thirty-nine, forty!" Nick counted the money to give them to Finnick. "There you go. Way to work that diaper, big guy!"

Finnick takes off his elephant costumes, hops in the van, and closes the door.

"What, no kiss bye-bye for daddy?" Nick asked teasingly to Finnick.

Finnick spits the pacifier from his mouth, and said to Nick, "You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off!" He puts his shades on, and turns the French hip-hop music on. "Ciao!"

As Finnick drives away, Judy and Aggie are crossing their arms, standing in front of Nick, and glared at him.

"Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!" Judy shouted.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Nick explained "And I'm not the liar! He is!" he points down the street.

Judy and Aggie look at their left, but there's no one there. Then they look back at Nick again, but he was not there anymore. Then they turn right, they saw him walking away.

"Hey!" The two girls shouted as they chasing after Nick.

"All right, slick Nick, you're under arrest." Judy announced.

"Really, for what?" Nick said sarcastically as he puts a popsicle stick in his mouth.

"Gee, I don't know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising..." Judy explained, but he was cut by Nick when he showed his permit and receipt of declared commerce.

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care."

"You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood." The bunny scolded angrily as she lets out her finger, pointing at Nick.

"That's right. Red Wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red." Nick inserted the popsicle stick in Judy's paw as demonstrated.

The trio crosses the street when the traffic light changes to green while Nick and Judy continued talking.

"You can't touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born." Nick teased at Judy.

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots." Judy grunted angrily.

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no?"

"Ah, no. Podunk is in Deerbrooke County. I grew up in Bunnyburrow."

"Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar." Nick picked a blueberry from a from a roadside shop, and the deer didn't notice it while reading a newspaper, which makes Judy and Aggie complain about this, but they just ignored as they keep listen to Nick's lousy story, "Naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, 'Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing "Kumbaya"!'"

"Wait, predator and prey lived in harmony?" Aggie interrupted, and then squealed happily, "That's so great!"

"Only to find – whoopsie!" Nick continued his story of explanation. "We don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big-city cop? Double whoopsie! She's a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Until, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy little tail between her legs to become... You're from Bunnyburrow? Is that you said? So how about a carrot farmer? That sound about right?"

"Hey! N-fox, don't tease her like that!" Aggie yelled at Nick as she flies in front of him to block his way, "You also don't have the right to take her kindness for granted. You should apologize."

Nick looked at Aggie stubbornly, "Look, I don't know who or what you are or if you're a predator or prey, but this conversation is between me and the bunny. So it's none of your business, girl."

"First of all, I'm a human. Second of all, I'm half-predator and half-prey. And finally, my name is Agatha Galido, and don't you dare make fun of me because I was so different in this world!" Aggie explained angrily as her eyes shortly turned red.

"Oh really? So you live in another world or something? Who cares?"

"Well, Judy did! She saved me from those teenage mammals that picked up on me for being new here! And you should be impressed!"

"I'll be impress if I seen it myself, but I didn't see it. So I don't care, hoo-man."

"Human!"

"Whatever."

Aggie tries to hold her anger as she saw Judy tries to avoid being step by a rhino.

"Be careful now, or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed." The fox warned to Judy.

Judy and Aggie walks in front of Nick, and go face-to-face at him, still in an angry mood.

"Hey, hey! No one tells me or Aggie what we can or can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler!" Judy scolded.

"Yeah!" Aggie agreed.

"All right, look." Nick bent down to say near Judy's face "Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are." He points at himself, "Sly fox." Then he points at Judy, "Dumb bunny." Then, he points at Aggie, "Bad girl"

"I am not a dumb bunny." Judy responded.

"I am not a bad girl." Aggie choked her tears in.

"Right." The fox points to Judy's feet. "And that's not wet cement"

Judy and Aggie looked down, seeing that Judy's feet are sinking in wet cement.

"And you didn't help at all." The fox said to the flying human.

Judy tries to get out from the cement, and Aggie grabs the bunny's arms and pulls to help her unstuck.

"You'll never be a real cop." Nick said to Judy. "You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there!"

Judy and Aggie looked at each other sadly, thinking that Nick might be right. But they still think for themselves that they'll prove to him that he's wrong about them.

* * *

Later at night, near Judy's apartment building, Judy helps Aggie carrying her suite case, and leads outside the abandoned house.

The house is yellow with red triangular roof, containing a green door, two windows (one on the left, and one the right), and a pink chimney

"This is where you will sleep during your vacation time here in Zootopia." Judy smiled as she switched on the light.

Inside the house, the place is a little filthy. The house is not divided. Instead, the bedroom is on the right side of the house, the kitchen is further from the door, and there's a TV on the left side.

Aggie feels a little comfortable about the house, but she has no other places to stay, "Well… I'll get use to this."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Judy asked, feeling concern.

"I'll be fine, J-bunny." Aggie replied.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." The bunny walks out the door to her apartment.

"Goodnight." The human girl waved happily.

When Aggie closed the door, she goes straight to bed as she buried her head on a soft pillow, feeling exhausted from her first trip to Zootopia, and starts to fall asleep.


End file.
